dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marth vs Lucina
Marth vs Lucina is Peep4Life's ninety-fifth DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 5! Fire Emblem vs Fire Emblem! Well if you're going to copy someone, at least make sure you do it properly. Lucina is put to the test against The Hero King. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED 'DBX ' Fight So... news of 'Marth' had caught a lot of attention. He had been fulfilling deeds all over the place, and was being hailed a hero. News travelled rapidly and caught a lot of attention. One person particularly fascinated by 'Marth' was... well... Marth. The Hero King had heard all the stories but felt discomforted by the theft of his identity. So he set out on a long journey to find this identity thief. His quest took him across various lands and terrain until he scaled one large mountain particularly. Atop it, awaited a masked figure. In his gut, Marth knew his quest had reached a conclusion. He drew his sword in almost a perfect synchronisation with the figure. Neither spoke a word. Neither needed to. 'Here we go! ' Both blades danced, clashing into each other witch grace and precise cuts. Neither duelist was able to find their way through the other's guard, so Marth took a step back to reevaluate the situation. Lucina kept her distance, maintaining a defensive posture as Marth came back towards her. The Hero King launched another Dancing Blade combination, this time aiming lower in an effort to catch Lucina off guard. Lucina wouldn't be fooled though, an parried the attack, launching her own swing at Marth's chest, but he was just able to dodge. Lucina then followed up with her own attack, attempting a Shield Breaker, but Marth was able to dodge again, with Lucina now wide open. Marth grabbed Lucina by the collar and kicked her in the chest. She let out a grunt in pain which surprised Marth- that sounded awfully feminine. Lucina took advantage of Marth's hesitation with a forearm to the nose and then a slash across his shoulder. Marth stepped back, blocking Lucina's attempt at a Dolphin Slash. Marth then kicked Lucina in the gut, sending her rolling across the ground. She stood back up, pain not yet settling in, before circling Marth. She then advanced, going for a Dancing Blade technique, but Marth met them all with blocks, before attempting a Shield Breaker, which Lucina shifted her body out the way of, before delivering a jab to Marth's shoulder. Getting more impatient with how the battle was panning out, Marth let out a more vicious Dancing Blade, his blade clashing with Lucina's several times. The two fiercely duelled while Marth went on the attack. Lucina backed towards the edge of the mountaintop, before kicking Marth in the knee to allow separation. Lucina then moved to a side, but Marth connected with Dolphin Slash, cutting Lucina's mask off her face as it toppled down the side of the mountain. Lucina placed her hand on her face, assessing if any damage had been done with it. It hadn't, so Lucina got back into the battle with Marth. She cut at his back, slicing some of his cape up, but not being able to do too much damage to Marth himself. Again, Marth grabbed Lucina by the throat, but this time he threw her to the ground. He went to stomp on her chest, but Lucina rolled out of the way, and kicked Marth in the knee. She stood and grabbed him by his throat, but rather than throw him down, she threw him into the air, and met him with three slashes. Marth recovered in the air, slamming his blade into Lucina's, and using that impact to spike her into the ground. As Lucina tried to scramble away, Marth stabbed her cape and trapped her in place. Lucina parried the follow up, barely, and managed to deliver more offence of her own, until Marth caught her with a parrying blow, catching her across the thigh. Lucina staggered around, as Marth kicked her in the chest. Lucina fell on her back until she noticed something hovering overhead: a Smash Ball! Marth saw Lucina had seen something and turned to face it, which Lucina took advantage of. She swept Marth's leg and lunged at the Smash Ball, using a Shield Breaker, which did damage to it, but sent it flying upwards. She caught it with a Dolphin Slash, but that also wasn't enough. Marth leaped overhead, attempting to attack it but Lucina moved to intercept, going in with another Dolphin Slash. The attack caught Marth, but sent him further up in the air- towards the Smash Ball. As is the way of Smash Bros, Marth was able to capitalise on all the damage Lucina had done with one strike, breaking the Smash Ball and granting him access to his Final Smash. After a moment to digest what happened, Lucina realised she needed to run. Marth closed in with Critical Hit and got right behind Lucina who could only think of one possible dodging manoeuvre- she dropped to the floor, flat on her stomach. Marth overextended, and slashed some of the rock face, which did damage to Marth's arm in the process. Lucina stood again and clashed with Dancing Blade, backing Marth to the edge. She attempted a Dolphin Slash, but Marth grabbed a hold of her leg, and slammed her into the ground. Lucina then was forced to parry three attacks from Marth, which she succeeded in, and she slashed at his chest, cutting it open. Marth did catch her with the bottom of his sword, busting her nose. The two stood, bloodied and battered before going at it once more, for the last time. Marth missed a Shield Breaker, and Lucina saw a slash go wide before they both locked blades right on the edge of the mountaintop. Marth tried to put all his strength into it, but was overpowered by Lucina, who put pressure on his already injured arm. Marth's guard broke, and Lucina delivered a Shield Breaker right into his chest. Marth weakly toppled off the side of the mountain, as Lucina knelt down in exhaustion and pain. For better or for worse, she had defeated the Hero King. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Lucina!Category:Peep4Life Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:East only themed DBXs